Memory resistors or “memristors” are electronic constructs that exhibit an adjustable, non-volatile electrical resistance. This behavior makes memristors suitable for storage of digital and analog values, instrumentation, switching, and numerous other applications. It is further noted that some memristors are more sought after than others due their respective operating characteristics.
However, the more desirable known memristors are also relatively expensive to the manufacture. This is due, at least in part, to the quantity of rare/noble metals and other expensive materials that are used. Thus, new memristor designs that are less expensive to produce while offering desirable operating characteristics are wanted. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.